


Complicated

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus's relationship with Remus just got more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

"So, would you like to attend the Hogsmeade winter street festival with me today?" asked Remus. They were stood outside the charms classroom, early as usual – accidentally on purpose.

"I can't," said Severus, fiddling with the clasp on his satchel. "Lucius Malfoy is visiting for the first year's initiation. It's a Slytherin thing," he added with a shrug.

"I don't like him. He's not pleasant from what I remember. Can't you cancel?" pleaded Remus.

"It's complicated," said Severus, shuffling away from Remus when he saw Sirius Black round the corner.

 

**

_It's complicated…_

He huddled near the fire that night, cradling his left arm to his stomach and watching the flames dance. His arm was black and burned; the feel of his jumper felt bruising to his skin. In his right hand he toyed with a tiny glass snow globe that Remus had owled to his room that night; things were much more complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
